Horrid Henry vs Lincoln Loud
Horrid Henry vs Lincoln Loud is the second episode of JamieOnTheWikis' One Minute Melee series. It pits Horrid Henry from the books series of the same name against Lincoln Loud from The Loud House. Description They may only be kids, but you don't know about the situations they've been through. 2 situation-dealers battle for their comics! Opening 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Battle Horrid Henry is walking down the street to the comic store. After weeks of saving it all up, he has enough pocket money to buy a comic. Lincoln Loud is also heading to the comic store to get an Ace Savvy comic. The two boys don't watch themselves and bump into each other as they reach the store. Henry: Hey! Watch where you're going! Lincoln: Geez, I didn't mean to. Henry: I didn't mean to? Looks like we've got another worm. Lincoln hears what Henry caused him, and becomes offended. Henry grabs his goo shooter. Lincoln: You do know I have a superhero alter-ego, right? Henry: Do you want to get shot with goo? Step forward, worm. Henry lowers his shooter and gets into a fighting stance. Lincoln shrugs, steps forward, and prepares his fighting stance too. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Henry fires his goo shooter 5 times, leaving Lincoln to dodge all the goo. He remembers he borrowed some of Lynn's boxing gloves for protection, so he runs to Henry with them on, dodges all the incoming goo shots and lands some punches on him. Henry gets uppercutted and falls back down. 0:51 An annoyed Henry grabs his Water Zapper, and sprays water towards Lincoln, pushing him back. As Lincoln shakes himself dry, he doesn't notice Henry shooting goo towards him again, covering him in goo. Lincoln struggles to get loose as Henry kicks him in the stomach and throws a stink bomb towards him. 0:38 A knocked-back Lincoln gets up, but gets caught in the stink bomb's explosion, catching him in the terrible scent. Henry grabs a guitar and plays a really loud note, causing a shockwave that causes pain to Lincoln's ears. 0:29 As Lincoln covers his ears in pain, he pulls out a playing card and transforms into Ace Savvy. Lincoln: Ace Savvy on the case! He continues to fight the smell and reaches Henry, punching him numerous times and knocking him back with a card. Henry gets up, only to get attacked by 6 more cards. 0:18 Henry runs to Lincoln, dodging the rest of his cards. He gets to punch Lincoln, but Lincoln shrugs it off and spins into Henry, hitting him with the cards many times. He continues to get into a fist fight with Henry, tying him up. 0:09 But on short notice, Henry growls in anger and transforms into a giant dinosaur, breaking the rope Lincoln tied him up with. He grabs his opponent, jumps upwards into the air and throws him to the ground, forcing him back to his normal self and also knocking him out. K.O! Henry roars in victory, but he hears his mum yelling at him, forcing him back to a human. It appears that his parents have come to collect him, only to see him knock Lincoln out. Mum: DON'T BE HORRID, HENRY! What have you done to that boy?! Henry: But Mum... Mum: No buts, Henry! I saw you injure that poor boy! No TV or pocket money for a month! Henry's Dad: Get in the car, now! When we get home, you will stay in your room. Henry: But I only wanted to buy a comic! Mum: I don't care. You should be ashamed of yourself. Realizing he isn't gonna get out of trouble for this, Henry screams to the sky as the camera zooms in and fades on his mouth. Henry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... HORRID HENRY! Polls Who were you rooting for? Horrid Henry Lincoln Who were you expecting to win? Horrid Henry Lincoln Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:JamieOnTheWikis wrote these